Chicky and The Maple
by EmoLollipop
Summary: Matt had been watching the albino for a while. He knew what he liked, what he didn't like, and most of all, his infatuation with Elizaveta. So when he finds the man drowning his sorrows at a bar...he takes his chance. -PrussiaxCanada,angst,not a oneshot-
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, I'm finally done with the first chapter of my new story! 8D It shall have angst. loootsssss of it. I bet that at a cetain point I will have attempts made at my life. Well, HAHA to you. CB I have Kisa-tan to proitect me! xD_

_Speaking of Kisa-tan...this story is dedicated to SpazzKitty, who i call Kisa-tan. Cause she's awesome like that. xDD GO READ HER STORIES AND TELL HER THEY DON'T SUCK. 333_

_Anyways-! The backstory:_

_This is slightly AU, meaning I voxed around with history. xD The Berlin Wall has been torn down, freeing Gilbert from the clutches of everyon's favorite sadistical yandere Russian. 333 Or at least mine. .___. I HAS SUNFLOWERS IN MAH ROOM~~! THAT I TALK TO IN RUSSIAN LIKE A TRUE PSYCHOTICALLY OV+BSESSED FANGIRL. 33333 anyways.... After recouperating at the hospital, the first place he goes is to Hungary._

_He has a close relationship with her. But alas-! Check the characters again! Gilbo is not destined to be with a frying pan wielding Hngarian. He does need to keep his vital regions for little Matty. kolkolkolkol._

**EMO-POP OWNS NOTHING. EVERYTHING BELONGS TO HIDEKAZ HIMARUYA. CAUSE HE'S AWESOME LIKE THAT.**

* * *

He was finally free. He could walk wherever he wanted, eat whatever he desired, and he could finally, FINALLY see Elizaveta again. That's where he was headed, a matter of fact - to visit the Hungarian woman. He hadn't seen her for many long years.

He was happily strutting down the street, ignoring the odd looks people shot him when they saw his crimson eyes and the bandages around his neck and head. He smiled widely at people with his teeth bared. They formed a bubble around him then, staying at least two feet away on all sides. Gilbert laughed loudly, turning down the street Elizaveta lived on.

He fingered the small box in his pocket. It was a small hinged box covered in black velvet that fit neatly in the palm of his hand. It had a small red bow on it. Inside it held only a small delicate ring of wrought silver gold encrusted with diamonds and a single small emerald. He was planning on proposing to the Hungarian woman this afternoon.

The pale haired man reveled in the sound of birds chirping and the breeze that stirred his clothes and hair. It had been so long since he had felt warm, fresh air. Russian wind was quite literally the opposite of this. Frigid air pelting snow and ice into already frost-bitten faces was not preferable to the sweet smelling warmth blowing at him now.

Gilbert practically skipped up the pathway to the large brick house. He paused to study the irises and dahlias that lined the stone path. He carefully picked the first pink chrysanthemum he came along, planning to give it to the woman. He had done this a lot since they were children and he had found out that Hungary was in fact a woman. He had started giving her flowers for her hair as an apology ever since. It was easier than words, and the brunette had understood that was the way he was- not good with emotions. She was an extremely violent tomboyish woman, but a woman nonetheless. That was one reason he was so enamored with her. She always looked beautiful and proper and well-put together, yet still managed to beat the crap out of him on a regular basis.

He continued up the path, and stood in front of the door. He could hear pots clanging, but thankfully no piano music. He didn't want to see the bastard before he saw Elizaveta.

He rapped sharply on the door, and waited. He heard footsteps coming closer. The blue door opened up and the Hungarian peered out.

Gilbert pulled out his brightest smile that he reserved for only her. "Yo!" He greeted. Elizaveta's face lit up.

"_GILBERT!_" She cried, diving to hug him. Gilbert squeezed her tightly, inhaling her flowery scent. It had been too long…far, far too long.

"You're free! You're here! You're – are those bandages?" Gilbert fingered them.

"Yep." He replied, giving her another smile. She studied them for a few moments.

"Is _he_ the one who...?" She asked tentatively. The Prussian did his best to keep the smile on his face.

"Who else?" He replied. He held out the flower to distract her, and she smelled it before sticking behind her ear with a smile. A breeze whipped the woman's brown hair into her face, causing a shiver.

"Ah!" The Hungarian woman realized, "Come in before you get cold! I have some wurst if you'd like it." Gilbert's stomach let out a loud growl. That earned him a laugh, and he was guided to the kitchen.

"Of course you are - when are you not?" She laughed, heading over to the freezer. Gilbert sat down at the familiar kitchen table. The pale haired man watched the brunette pull a package of wurst from the freezer and pull a frying pan from that mysterious place on her person. He watched her as she cooked, rememorizing her smile, the smell of the cooking sausage, and the sound of her humming.

He had missed this so much during the years alone in the cold. He would turn off his mind and remember her, paying no attention to the knife in the other man's hand or the pain. She had been the only thing keeping him sane.

"It's done!" Elizaveta announced, sliding a plate in front of him with a smile, jerking Gilbert out of his memories. He returned her smile, and dug into the wurst. It was incredibly delicious as always- nice and crisp on the outside, while soft and flavorful on the inside.

"You always make the best wurst." He complimented, eating another. He was rewarded with a bright smile.

"I really missed you." The Hungarian told him, "You're one of the few that visit who I enjoy talking to." Gilbert felt lighter than ever when he heard that, smiling before continuing with his wurst.

"So, what's new with you?" He asked between bites. Hungary smiled, and clapped her hands together.

"I have big news!" She announced with another sunny smile. "But I'll save it for later. It has been 28 years. I want to know what you've been doing."

Gilbert forced himself to keep his smile. "I've been living in Russia." He told her, glancing out the window so he didn't have to look at her. "That's about it."

There was silence for a few minutes.

"Was it…bad there?" The brunette asked quietly a moment later.

"You need to ask?" Gilbert asked, fingering the bandage around his neck, remembering why it was there. "This is Ivan we're talking about. The psychotic fucked-up bastard."

"How bad?" She just had to press, didn't she? If she wanted to hear the whole story, she'd have to wait until he could stomach it himself.

"Let me see." Elizaveta ordered after he didn't answer after a few minutes.

"No." He replied quickly. He didn't want her to see.

"Gilbert!"

"I said no!"

"Why?!?"

"…"

"Why Gilbert?" The brunette pleaded. "Why won't you show me?"

Gilbert couldn't answer her. What could he say? 'I don't want to show you the mass of scared flesh under the bandages'?

"Gilbert?" He sighed in defeat, and unbuttoned the top few buttons of his shirt. More bandages were revealed on his chest. He was horrible at denying her things. He slowly unwrapped the bandage from his throat, keeping his eyes carefully looking elsewhere.

"My God, Gilbert!" The Hungarian gasped. He could hear her slap her hands to her mouth. "It's horrible!" He knew what she was seeing. He had checked the wounds in the mirror earlier. There were angry red welts and barely-healed cuts, dark bruises and stitches holding a particularly deep gouge together.

"It's horrible!" Gilbert grimaced. He continued staring out the window, watching the chicks out in the yard falling over each other. He was startled when Elizaveta's hand touched his neck. He stiffened, and held perfectly still. It was worse if you moved. If you moved the pain would be longer. He'd-

"Gilbert?!?" He exhaled sharply. That was right. He was in Elizaveta's kitchen, not in Russia.

"What'd he do to you?" She asked sadly. He didn't answer her, doing his best to not remember it. The knives, cold snow-NO. Stop that thought NOW.

Gilbert suddenly realized that something on the brunette's hand was digging into his neck. He picked it up in his own to look.

His heart and stomach dropped immediately. There was a thin gold band inset with a garnet on her ring finger.

"I-Is this…?" He couldn't force the rest of the words out. He looked up to see a huge smile on the woman's face.

"That's my big news~!" She answered with a giggle, her face all red. "Roderich proposed to me!" Gilbert couldn't move. It felt like his chest was being mutilated by a dagger-happy Russian again.

"I wanted to ask you something!" She squealed, grasping his hands. Gilbert nodded, feeling as if he was a spectator to this whole thing. It had to be a dream. _He_ was going to propose to her! She couldn't be-

"Would you walk me down the isle?" Gilbert felt as if his vital organs were being compressed.

He suddenly wished he hadn't eaten so much wurst.

* * *

_Sooo... like it? Hate it? Want to skewer me on a spork? Go ahead! 8D I am severely lacking in untensils with two uses- to stab and pluck. ^^_

_All flames will be used to make lollipops. And other nummy things. 333 OFF MY LITTLE FRIENDS! TO REVIEW! 8DDD_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Edit- If you gaiz are all WHY DIDN'T YOU UPDATE THE NEXT CHAPTER? It's cause and amazing reviewer corrected my German. Yeah. Translators suck. ___You are Voxing amazing Mel, you anonymous reviewer you. 333__ I fixed up some mistakes with deleting my marks. Bc_**

_It's like, wow! I updated! REMEMBER, CHILDREN! BRIBES ARE GOOD should all toddle off and thank Kisa-tan for this quick update. *glomptackles*_

_And sadly, no hint of Canadians until (possibly) the next chapter. Soon though. This is mostly plot, not a lemon._

_ENJOY!_

* * *

Gilbert ran from Elizaveta's house with a hand clamped firmly over his mouth. He had to get away.

He deposited the wurst he had just eaten violently into the chrysanthemums a few feet from the door. After a few dry heaves, he wiped his mouth shakily on his sleeve. He yanked the box from his pocket and chucked it far into the garden. He no longer had a use for it. That thought made his stomach turn over again, and he again emptied his breakfast into the flowers.

"Gilbert?!?" The Hungarian's voice anxiously cried, footsteps sounding on the stones of the walkway.

He jerked himself upright, and bolted.

"Gilbert! Where are you going?!?" Gilbert stopped in his tracks to turn back and glare at Elizaveta. Had she always been that thick-headed? He'd basically told her he loved her, and she still didn't understand.

The woman seemed startled by the glare. He had never sent such a loathing look in her direction, only at Austria and others. He watched her expression change from worry to confusion.

"Gilbert? What'd I do? Why are you so angry?" She pleaded, still clueless. "I know you don't like Roderich, but he's really nice to me and-"

"And I wasn't nice?" He interrupted. "Was I ever mean to you? You know me, but I've never harmed you. I did my best to keep you happy."

"Gilbert, what do you mean?" Still so GODDAMN CLUELESS. She stared at him in total confusion. He could practically see the gears in her head turn as she attempted to figure him out.

"I can't believe you never noticed." This was said quietly. He could feel tears prick in the corner of his eyes, so he quickly turned and stalked off.

"I don't understand! Why are you acting like this?" Gilbert full out ran after that, hoping to escape and be hidden from sight before the tears fell.

"GILBERT!" She was following him?!? He pressed himself to move faster – He couldn't be caught! He ignored her pursuit and the people gaping openly at his unbandaged neck.

Once he reached Germany, everything got easier. Gilbert knew the twists and turns like the back of his hand. He ducked through alleys and over fences until he reached the house he shared with his brother.

He ran up the path to the large stone building, not sparing a glance at his pursuer. The door was slammed open, banging against the stone before being slammed right in the woman's face.

* * *

"Bruder?" The blond stuck his head around the doorway of the living room to see his elder brother storm past with an unusual expression on his face.

"GILBERT!" A sudden flurry of banging at the door startled Ludwig. Wasn't that Elizaveta's voice? He went over to answer the door, when a broken call came from the albino.

"Wenn du diese Tür öffnest werde ich dafür sorgen, dass du dir wünscht, nie geboren worden zu sein." _If you open that door I wall make you wish you had never been born._ Ludwig sighed. It seemed his brother was in a bad mood. He only spoke German when he wanted to say something that he didn't want Elizaveta to hear.

"Und warum, wenn ich fragen darf, hast du Elizaveta draußen gelassen?" _And why, may I ask, have you left Elizaveta outside?_

There was silence for a moment, before a response.

"Während ich weg war...sie..."_ While I was gone…she… _ Gilbert's voice keened at the end, like he couldn't continue.

"Sie…?" _she..?_ More silence.

"Sie wird.." a pause. "IHN heiraten." _She is…marrying HIM. _

Ludwig closed his eyes and exhaled sharply. This was bad. This was very very bad. Ludwig had been the only one who his brother had shown the ring to and cheerily announced he was going to propose to the brunette. For a yaoi fangirl, the woman was truly naive and dense. Almost like a female Antonio. But even _Antonio_ had noticed Gilbert's efforts, while Hungary had not.

Ludwig was startled from his thoughts by the sound of his brother's last meal coming up the way it went down.

"Bruder?!" Ludwig sprinted to the bathroom to see his brother leaning over the toilet, depositing barely digested food into the porcelain bowl.

"She made me wurst." Gilbert said almost to himself. Ludwig was appalled when he saw the tears running freely down his brother's nose to plop quietly into the water below. His brother rarely cried. He had only seen him cry two times before. The first when Prussia was officially abolished, the second when the albino came back from Russia a bloody mess.

"She didn't even know. All these years, and she didn't even FUCKING FIGURE IT OUT."

Ludwig was unsure of what to do. He was about as good with emotions as his brother. Meanwhile, he just stood awkwardly, leaning against the wall behind his brother.

"Scheiße!" Ludwig didn't make a comment about his brother's swearing, knowing it would only make the situation worse.

"GILBERT!" The blond ignored the noise outside the front door; he had no desire to talk to her after seeing his brother like this.

Speaking of his brother, the albino was staring into the toilet, wide eyes unseeing. He was still crying, tears falling almost of their own accord.

Ludwig had had enough. Time to get his brother over the Hungarian. Who really needed to stop knocking on the damned door. Honestly. The woman could be just as bad as Feliciano.

"Come on Bruder, we're getting out of here." Gilbert looked startled when he was yanked up onto his feet, wobbling a bit at the slight vertigo the quick action caused. Ludwig frog-marched his brother to the living room, guiding him to the couch.

"Sit. Stay." He ordered sharply, a bit saddened at his brother's quick compliance, no hint of the usual hassle when younger ordered elder. He turned and walked away to the kitchen.

_**Operation: Cheer Up Gilbert - Commence! **_

Ludwig glanced into the glass of the window over the sink as he headed to the fridge. He wasn't surprised in the slightest that his expression was enough to traumatize a small child.

He quickly grabbed a few beers, and headed back to his brother on the couch.

He plunked the cold cans next to the smaller man, and ignored the expression of teary surprise.

"Get hammered. I don't care." Ludwig barked. "I'll be back. Budge and I'll take them all back and throw them away." After a small jerk of a white-capped head, Ludwig steeled himself, and walked to the front door.

He opened it abruptly, catching the brunette's hand before it hit him in her flurry of knocking.

"Ludwig!" Elizaveta gasped at the sight of him. "Gilbert's all weird, and he ran off, and-"

"Please leave." The Hungarian stopped and stared at him, quite startled.

"What?"

"Please come back another day, Elizaveta." He was doing the best he could to keep his temper in check.

"I don't understand! What's going on??"

"If you do not understand, I will not tell you myself. You will have to figure it out yourself. Good day." Ludwig moved to close the door, but the brunette quickly stopped the door with her foot.

"Ludwig!" That was it.

"**Get off my property now.**" Elizaveta took a step back at his harsh tone. "My brother is in there crying his brains out in there. _Gott_ knows he's had to deal with a lot of shit lately. He doesn't need to deal with more from you." And with that, Ludwig kicked her foot from the door, and slammed it shut, promptly locking it.

Now… to find things that would cheer up his brother.

* * *

Ludwig exited the chicken coop, followed by a long line of living yellow fluff. It had to be at least fifty chicks long. Honestly. His brother breeded them like crazy.

He headed up the steps to the back porch, leaving the French doors wide open for the chicks to trail him as he headed up to the attic. He rummaged through a few boxes, before grabbing the item he wanted.

With a smirk, he turned sharply on his heel, and headed back downstairs, mindful of the chicks still trooping up the stairs behind him. It was quite amusing to watch them as they fell over themselves in haste to catch up with his swift pace.

Gilbert looked up as the mini army marched into the living room.

"Go." Ludwig told the chicks. They immediately swarmed the albino, flapping and peeping like mad.

Ludwig weaved through them to place his brother's old hat on his head. It still looked as good as new a few hundred years later, albeit the stubborn bloodstains.

His brother looked up at his old hat with a mixture of teary humor and sorrow.

"You have just about vomited half of your body weight - you need food in you. I am going to make food. Anything sound good about now?" Normally Gilbert would immediately inquire about wurst, but Ludwig had a feeling wurst was no longer on his list of favorites.

"Schlesisches Himmelreich." Of course he picked something like that. Silesian Pork. Honestly. Good thing he had all the ingredients.

About forty-five minutes later, Ludwig brought a tray and a stand to his brother. He wasn't silly enough to give the man only a plate and utensils on the clean(ish) couch. He had learned the hard way. It was still a mystery how the food had gotten stuck to the ceiling. There still was a stain up there, no matter how many times Ludwig painted over it.

The blond usually would force his brother to sit at the table, but this was an exception. He watched the chicks eating some of the meat as well, before continuing.

"I'm going up to my office. I need to make a phone call. Yell if you need something."

After a food-garbled affirmative, Ludwig headed upstairs. He ignored his brother's innuendos about Silesia and vital regions. Well, at least he was feeling better.

* * *

_I HAVE BAD NEWS. MY SUNFLOWERS TATYA, DRYSI, AND IVAN(yeah I'm that obsessed) ARE DYING. They have lived long lives (a weekish) and shall be missed. *collecting falled petals*_

_ANYWHO~~! I have no clue when the next update'll be. Not to long, hopefully._

_Anyone else find Silesian Pork the perfect food for Gilbo? I was in hysterics for a good solid ten minutes. 333_

_**MORAL OF THIS CHAPTER-** Never. EVER. Leave Gilbo alone in a clean living room with food unless he has a tray with a plate that is bolted down. Srsly._


	3. Chapter 3

_OKAY. Sorry this took so long. D: BUT I DO HAVE A JUSTIFIABLE REASON AMONGST MY PROCRASTINATION! This story had been saved on my laptop. my laptop is dead since it has decided that it doesn't want to charge. All my documents were on the thing. It took awhile before my dad had time to transfer my documents from the laptop to a USB drive. But at least I have them now!_

_Please enjoy! ^-^_

_EMOLOLLIPOP DOES NOT OWN HETALIA. HIDEKAZ HIMRUYA DOES. I ONLY OWN MY COUNTRIES PAN, TYR AND MEI-MEI. WHO WILL MOST LIKELY NOT BE IN THIS STORY. THIS APPLIES TO **ALL CHAPTERS.**_

_Pan: WHAAAAT~PAN? Why not~pan?_

_Tyr: You mean I get a break? Finally!_

_Pan: But you haven't been doing anything Kari~pan._

_Tyr: MY NAME IS TYR. T-Y-R. WHY CAN YOU NOT COMPREHEND THIS?!?_

_Pan: Yes Kari~pan. :3_

_Mei-Mei: *busy drawing circles in the sand* _

* * *

"Thank you. No, I will not become one with you. Good day." Ludwig hung up the phone and sighed. It was always stressful to talk to the Russian, for many reasons.

He ran his hand through his slicked-back hair. Last night had been relatively normal. His brother had drunk only a few beers, just enough to get buzzed. Gilbert had passed out while Ludwig had been on the phone with his boss. Luckily the albino was relatively light, so he had simply slung him over his shoulder and brought him to his bed. His brother had been wearing lose clothes, so he had only covered him in a warm blanket. It was early spring; nights were still a bit cool. He didn't want his brother getting sick as well.

A quick glance at the clock told him it was five minutes till noon and he was the only one up. He turned to the window and watched outside for visitors. Italy would probably be visiting soon - the exuberant man had been off at Spain for a week at a conference. The embodiment of the southern half had vehemently refused to go, muttering about not looking like a tomato, and cursing turtles. Odd.

So, the embodiment of the north took up the job happily. Feliciano was required to do the dirty work. If you could call it work. From what he had gathered, the Italian had mostly slept, drawn, and rambled on about pasta like he usually did. Ludwig had gotten many calls from the man over the course of the week – he had no doubt he would not get a moment of peace all day. He saw the brunette turning the corner of the street and felt the strong urge to groan.

How was it that Feliciano could barely do a pushup, yet he could carry a twenty-five pound pot of pasta with ease?

He slipped his cell phone into his pocket, and hurried down the stairs. He wanted to catch the Italian before he made enough noise to raise the dead. Gilbert deserved a day spent relaxing.

"Ve~! Ludwig!" Ludwig quickly raised a finger to his mouth to shush the other man.

"Gilbert's sleeping, and I want him to stay that way." The brunette cocked his head to the side.

"Eh? But you always get him up early." Ludwig smiled wryly, the expression more bitter than anything else.

"He has a good reason."

"…It has to do with Hungary, right?" The Italian sighed and placed the pot down on the driveway. Ludwig was startled by the other man's quick perception of the situation.

"Yes." Ludwig couldn't help but swallow nervously when he was suddenly looking right down into intense chocolaty-mocha eyes. There was no trace of anything but seriousness in the Italian's posture and expression.

"What happened?" The brunette glanced up at the window of Gilbert's bedroom.

"He went to propose but…she hadn't realized his feelings and was already engaged to Roderich."

"Eliza's always been like that." Feliciano muttered. "She doesn't know things unless you tell her right to her face."

"Always?" Ludwig was startled. Had the Italian known Hungary for that long?

"Ah! Ludwig didn't know? I lived with nee-san and Austria when I was little." The Italian shook his head, his brow crinkling slightly. "She didn't realize I was male until my voice changed. I had wondered why she only gave me dresses. I always thought she had an unusual fetish or something…" Germany just stared at Feliciano wordlessly. He could almost imagine a little Italy with a green maid's uniform eating pasta. When he heard a mouse squeak in his head, he decided he was spending too much time working. Italy always said so.

"Let's go in." And with a blink, the serious side of his Italy was gone, replaced with the usual exuberantly cheerful side.

"Ve~~!" The brunette attached himself to Ludwig's arm with a giggle, threading their fingers together. "Help me carry my pasta~!" A small smile settled itself on the German's face.

"You carried it all by yourself across Austria. I'd think you could carry it a few hundred feet into the kitchen without my help."

"Ludwig~~!" The Italian just stared up him with a cute pout – his eyes closed, his brow wrinkled. Ludwig could feel his smile loosen, become more natural.

"Ja, ja. I'll carry it." He reveled in the delighted expression on the smaller man's face.

"Ti amo Ludwig~~!" Ludwig leaned down to press his lips against the Italian's brow.

"Ich Liebe Dich." He responded, picking up the pot and heading off with his lover into his house.

--

--

Gilbert slowly awoke to the sound of persistent cheeping beside his head. He blearily opened his eyes, and was immediately greeted with darkness. He reached a hand out blindly until he grabbed a hold of the shades covering his window. With a sharp yank, the thick black fabric shot up, blinding the albino momentarily.

"Dammit it's bright…" He hissed, shielding his eyes with his pillow for a few moments until his eyes adjusted to the brightness change.

He turned his head to find a slightly rumpled but content Lolle besides his head. She was the chick who usually perched on his head as he went about on his business. He lifted a hand to stroke the downy fuzz of the yellow bird's feathers.

"Guten Morgen." He murmured, ignoring the sharp pain of an affectionate peck to his finger.

The Prussian went to roll over to check his clock, only to find something under his stomach. He pulled it out from under the covers and smirked.

"Good morning General Badass." He patted the old and worn teddy bear before he consulted the digital clock beside his bed.

Half past one?!? His brother hadn't woken him up? Why would West-

Gilbert suddenly felt sick. He gripped his black comforter tightly, waiting until the painful sensation in his chest lessened. After a moment, he put his face in his hands.

"Fucking Hungary." He said, his voice coming out strangled. He gripped General close to him, before standing up to face the day. Not like he was ready or anything. But someone as awesome as him didn't lie around. No one could keep the almighty Prussia down! Gilbert was not going to let the damn brunette keep his mood down today.

With a cackle he swung out of bed, and tossed General under his bed carefully. It wouldn't do to get the little dude angry. He wasn't much fun when he was in a bad mood. Not that he fun anyways. He never talked much, unlike the Canadian's polar bear. What was its name again…Kilimanjaro? Well…it wasn't like it mattered.

Gilbert padded barefoot to his closet to grab a new shirt. His pants were still clean – he had only worn them for a day and a night. His brother would steal them soon though. 'Neat freak.' He thought affectionately. He winced as he pulled off his shirt. The bandages needed changing – they were sticking to his wounds.

It also seemed that Lolle had decided that attempting to sever his feet with her beak was a fun new game. She was pecking away like the mad little animal she was. He scooped her up, and plopped her gently into the in the trash barrel, ignoring the unnatural hissing and growling that shouldn't have come from a chicken. Honestly. She spent too much time with her brother's dogs. The brutes were a bad influence on his little girl, although they were pretty cute.

The albino grabbed his favorite shirt to cheer him up. It never failed to lift his mood at least slightly. He stared at it fondly. It was black with silver chicks; the words 'The girls don't know bout my chick' in bold white lettering. It had been a mystery gift. He had gotten a different one on his birthday for the past twenty years or so. He still had no clue who had left them, or why they even bothered to figure out his birthday. He wasn't the most well liked guy after all. It still stung that he could no longer officially call himself a nation.

He headed to his bathroom, slinging the shirt over his shoulder, carrying the wastebasket with the disgruntled yellow fluff ball carefully.

After a few failed attempts of pulling the bandages off, Gilbert prodded them. After a sharp shooting pain and a trickle of blood, he decided with a wince that that probably hadn't been the smartest idea. Oh well. He grabbed the disinfectant and super-sized yellow cotton balls. He lifted the First-Aid kid stocked with fresh bandages and gauze, leaving it on the counter beside the other items. He reached over and turned the shower on, the water cranked to the hottest it could get.

"Shower tiemz." He announced, filling the sink up with half an inch of water, placing a now-delighted Lolle into the little makeshift chicky-bath. She immediately rolled around excitedly, little wings flapping wildly, her webbed feet going fifty miles an hour.

Gilbert smiled and pulled off the rest of his clothes, stepping into the shower.

He hissed happily as the hot water soothed his sore muscles as well as the yellowing bruises on his torso. The water-logged bandages and gauze were now simple to remove, the dried blood holding them to his skin having washed off. He left the sopping bloody mass on the shower floor to pick up later. Gilbert soaped up his washcloth and went about carefully cleaning his cuts, doing his best to avoid the staples and stitches. Wouldn't want to loose those too soon. Gilbert shuddered. Ugh, needles.

He finished a good while later – he wanted to be absolutely sure they wouldn't get infected. The albino stayed under the spray for a short while longer. With a sigh, he turned off the water and grabbed a large black towel from the rack next to the tub. He shook the water from his hair while tying it around his waist.

He exited the shower, and laughed when he saw that Lolle had somehow soaked most of the water into her feathers, and couldn't get up from where she was laying in the sink.

"Need some help?" He teased, picking her up and wrapping her in a hand towel. Contented peeping was his answer. Gilbert smiled, and dried her off a bit. Once that was done, he set about cleaning the mess of his chest and neck. At least his back had already scarred over while he had been in the hospital. He wasn't going to let anyone else see them. And he could finally sleep flat, instead of being propped up. That had done wonders to his back - In a bad way.

After disinfecting, he taped on fresh gauze and wrapped his torso and neck snugly with clean bandages.

He tugged on his clothes and cracked his back. His muscles were getting stiff because he couldn't get too active. His run yesterday had opened quite a few of his barely-healed gashes.

He rescued Lolle from where she was struggling out of the towel, and set her on his head. She chirped and snuggled into his damp hair.

Gilbert didn't bother cleaning the bathroom right then – he needed food.

--

--

Ludwig winced when he heard the distinct sound of his brother falling down the stairs and face-planting against the hard wood floor. He ignored the stream of curses spouting from the albino's mouth.

"You alright, Bruder?" He asked, looking up from his paperwork, still ignoring the meatball Feliciano was holding a bit to close to his face for comfort.

"Ja." His brother hissed in anger and pain, carrying a partially traumatized Lolle in his hand. He watched as Gilbert stoked the shivering chick softly to calm her down.

"Prussia~~!" Ludwig glanced at his lover to see him waving madly at his brother. Thankfully, he had put down the fork before he put someone's eye out.

"That's King Gilbert the Awesome to you kid." Gilbert teased. A giggle came from the Italian.

"Yes sir, Gilbert, sir!" Ludwig was happy that his brother actually got along with the Italian. There used to be a lot of antagonizing and tears, but they were close friends now. It had been hell trying to ward off the angry elder Italian. Honestly.

"Ve~~! Is Gilbert hungry? I made enough pasta for all three of us!" Ludwig glanced at the enormous pot again. So, about twenty-three of the twenty-five pounds of pasta was for the Italian. Sadly, it didn't surprise him even slightly.

"I'm starving." His brother responded enthusiastically. That also didn't surprise him. His brother had lost enough food the day before. The blond watched as the brunette danced over to the pot, and filled a bowl to the brim. Feliciano hummed as he ladled out a large amount of noodles into a bowl.

"Meatballs?" The brunette asked his brother joyfully, a large smile in place.

"Sure." The smile was returned with a smirk, and soon the albino was digging in hungrily.

Ludwig watched his brother carefully. He seemed much better, but he was quite good at hiding these things. Although Gilbert annoyed people asking for favors and such, he never bothered them with his problems. His brother was a master at hiding things he felt the need to keep to him self – he hated troubling people. He knew his brother enough to know that the smile was at least half real, and he was feeling better.

Ludwig only hoped he'd stay that way.

* * *

_Well, there you go! :D Was that long enough for you? It was a line or two short of four pages on Word, single spaced Verdanda size 9. cause I'm picky about that. xD_

_And if i remember correctly, General Badass was Kisa-tan's idea. (SpazzKitty in case you don't know)_

_JUST SO YOU KNOW - I have a theory about the countries. They were regular humans before their families arrived in a new 'country'. In each country, a child was chosen to be the personification of that country. Some times a few siblings would be chosen - the case with the Italies and Russia and his sisters. _

_So the birthday Prussia mentioned was Gilbert Weillschmidt's birthday. Not Prussia's. Hope that didn't confuse you. xD_


	4. Chapter 4

RIP Austin Girachi and Brandon Moses. You will never be forgotten.

* * *

...Yeah. So, I suck. A lot. I promised myself I'd update by my birthday. Which was mid October. Then, I promised myself I'd update before Halloween. Halloween turned to Thanksgiving, and Thanksgiving ended up to today. And did I mention I attempted my first year of NaNoWriMo, but totally did about a page? So yeah, I really do suck. I hope my slightly longish chapter makes up for it. Please enjoy the chapter. Although it seems I've lost the plot in this madness. Can anyone read this and help me find it?

This chapter is dedicated to the epicness that is Kisa-tan, and Haya for putting up with my random texts about historical crap and vague explanations of plots. 33 (Spazzkitty and Hayate-chan respectively)

* * *

"Ludwigggggggggggggggg-"

"ALRIGHT! I'll go!" Gilbert laughed as his brother struggled to pull his arm from his lover's. The little guy could be strong if he felt like it.

"Ve~~! Ludwig's so nice! We're going to go to all the shops, get some pasta, go to the movie theater, get some pasta, go to an arcade, get some pasta, go to the aquarium, get some pasta-"

The albino couldn't help but laugh again at his brother's expression. It was a mixture of dismay and exasperation.

"I think you forgot about the pasta, kid." The Italian stopped, startled.

"I did?" He questioned, thinking back. Gilbert howled in laughter again. He really was gullible.

"No. You said 'pasta' four times." Ludwig forced out. His brother was starting to lose his temper. Quite funny. It always was.

"I'm gonna tag along with you guys until we get to town. I need bandages at the pharmacy, and some other stuff." Stuff meaning beer, porn magazines, and more beer, but he wasn't going to tell his only ride that.

The blond looked chagrined, annoyed Gilbert was tagging along.

"I was planning on talking your dogs out with me." He saw his brother's scowl lessen on a molecular scale, and grinned to himself. He knew just what to say to get his brother to agree. A double bonus of exercised and worn out dogs, and no fear of something broken when he returned home. Did he know how to work his brother or what? (Little did Gilbert know his brother also was mulling over the idea of not having the elder destroy the house while he was gone.)

He wouldn't have gone with them if the shops weren't too far enough away to walk. Although riding with the Italian always was a thrill. Especially when the little guy was driving. If you put down the windows, it was better than a rollercoaster. Not that the brunette wasn't still fun in the backseat. He was so gullible; he had once spent the whole of an hour-long car ride with his head out the sunroof, looking up in the sky for non-existent meatball clouds.

"Fine." His brother allowed, "But don't let them attack anyone this time." Gilbert scowled.

"It wasn't my fault!"

"Aster attacked a kid because of you."

"It was not because of me! You know that Aster loves vanilla ice cream! It wasn't my fault the kid wasn't holding it up!"

"Well, you know what they say. Green is the new black!" Feliciano put in with a large smile. How he thought that had any relevance to anything being said was a mystery. The brunette cocked his head to the side, utterly befuddled as to why the two Germanic siblings just stared at him.

"Anyways…I'm not planning on sticking with you. I just need a ride." He started heading out.

"If you were responsible enough to follow the road rules and not aim at pedestrians you would be trusted with your own car." Ludwig followed him, grabbing car keys from their lopsided Italian-made pottery dish. "We'll get your stuff on the way home, so you don't leave it somewhere."

"_Ja, ja_. Whatever _Wessi_."

About forty-five minutes later, Gilbert fell out of the backseat as soon as the car had stopped. Blackie had thrown herself at him once he had pulled the handle, crushing him into the asphalt.

"What are you doing now?" He heard his brother sigh, and he scowled. His arms were pinned underneath him at an awkward angle, making it impossible for him to free himself.

"Just get her off!" He moaned, wincing as one of his elbows dug into his stomach. His brother towered above him.

"Maybe I should just leave you there. I know you have ulterior motives for coming. I don't want you to get into any _more_ trouble." The tall blond turned to walk to the passenger's side door where the Italian was humming, totally oblivious that they had arrived. After about five hundred 'Are we there yet?' s that had been continuously repeated over the whole length of the car ride, you would think he would know when he actually _was_ there.

"I'll tell Feliciano where babies come from." That was an underhanded tactic, but it received the response he had been hoping for. Ludwig stopped in his tracks, and turned to glare down at him.

"You wouldn't." Ha.

"Hey Feli!" Gilbert waited until a brunette head stuck out the window. "Did you know-? If there's some awesome dude like me, totally hot and-"

"OKAY! _Shut up!_" Ludwig hissed, sending a desperate look at the Italian. Said man had his head cocked to the side listening intently.

"What, Gilbert? I didn't catch that." There was that amazingly innocent smile again. Gilbert knew for a fact the man knew what sex was, and had for longer than Ludwig himself, but he knew his brother didn't know that he did.

Ludwig glared at him and turned to pull Feliciano from the car.

"Off." He commanded to the dog that was still lying on top of him contently. Blackie of course, decided to move her butt closer to his face and begin whipping the back of his head with a tail. "_**Off!**_" He shouted.

Aw damn. She was laying down on him now.

"I'll give you a cookie." Now that had caught her interest. Blackie turned her head and studied him intently. "Come on! I'm not lying!"

Nothing. "I'll give you five cookies when we get back home." Her eyebrows rose. "Fine!" he hissed, "30 cookies!" He kept this low so that his brother wouldn't here. Gilbert swore he could see her lips twitch, but she finally got up and licked his face.

"Damn, you sure know how to play people, don't you, girl?" His only response was a tail in the face. "Yeah, yeah." He grumbled, slowly and carefully heaving himself off the ground, hissing as his stitches pulled slightly.

"We'll be leaving now." His brother told him once he was upright. Gilbert nodded absently, prodding his stomach carefully to see the extent of the damage. It seemed that nothing serious was wrong; he'd just have to be a bit more careful for the afternoon.

"Ciao, Gilbert~!" His brother's little boyfriend hummed, skipping over to kiss each of his cheeks.

"See ya, Feliciano. Keep _Wessi_ in check for me, got it?"

"Of course!"

Feliciano waved, running to Ludwig and grabbed his arm as he went by without even a pause. The blond was yanked along a bit painfully, judging by the wince.

Gilbert laughed, and gathered the dogs' leases in his hand. It was time to liven up the town.

"_**COME BACK HERE, YOU PUNK!**_" Gilbert leaped over a fence, pulling his pants back up as he ducked into an alley, the dogs following him. Their tongues lolled out of their mouth, and they pranced after him happily, loving the mischief.

"Split up, girls!" He told them, laughing when Blackie went back, Aster shot ahead, and Berlitz followed him when he turned down another alley.

"_**Scheiße**__**! WHERE DID HE GO?!?**_" He had to find a way to blend in. No doubt the officer had seen his clothes, and taken note of them.

Still running, Gilbert quickly buckled his belt, and took off his t-shirt. He left on his white long-sleeved shirt, and he tied a knot on Berlitz's collar with his shed black shirt.

He slowed his run at last as he exited the alley, grabbing Berlitz's leash. Gilbert began to casually stroll down the main street, mingling into the crowd, trying the breath slowly. Well, that had been interesting.

He soon reached the museum after a few minutes, sauntering up to the large stone building half an hour earlier that the designated time. Gilbert found it funny that Feliciano had picked out a history centering on history. It wasn't like they had much to learn. They had been around through most of the time. Still be fun to look around though, to remember.

He took off Berlitz's leash, and patted her on the shoulder. Removing the black shirt from her collar, Gilbert shook the wrinkles out and put it back on. A little dog hair never hurt anyone.

"That was fun, right?" A lick on the hand. Gilbert smiled, and ruffled her ears. "Well, dogs aren't allowed into the museum, so make yourself useful and go find your sisters. After that, go to a park or something, alright? We don't need to get into any _more_ trouble today." Berlitz bumped her flank against the albino's leg. "Good. See ya!" Gilbert raised a hand, and the dog slapped her paw against it. An ear ruffle, and the two went their separate ways.

Gilbert stretched, sighing contentedly as his spine popped, relieving the pressure. He had been having a bunch of back problems since the hospital. He headed up the large stone steps, tucking the leash into his pocket.

Gilbert stared at the exhibit. This was an outrage! The almighty Prussian empire got only a five-meter case in all? Although he did find the size to be somewhat funny… Five-meters. Haha.

All that was in the case was a few documents, a uniform, a copy of his awesome hat, and some photos. Gilbert studied these, and burst out in laughter.

"What is it, Gilbert?" The albino was laughing too hard to respond to his brother. He pointed at the pictures. When he finally recovered, he looked up to she his brother smiling himself.

"Remember that?" He gasped, wiping tears from his eyes, "That was the first party with beer you went to! Then there's that party where we actually got Vash to come and get drunk! Thank god we had taken his guns at the door, although those imaginary ones were quite impressive. And Heracles doing the limbo! Had they even invented that yet? Oh wait, he had walked into the spit being brought for the pig roast and fell asleep when he landed on the floor."

Feliciano was staring at the picture of younger Ludwig. The boy had been quite cute, barely into his teens, his muscles not yet prominent- the blond had still had a bit of baby fat in his cheeks.

"You were cute, Ludwig." The brunette told him, smiling a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Thank you. Now tell me what's wrong." The blond cut to the chase, gazing at the smaller man worriedly.

"Ahh. It's nothing Ludwig. I was just thinking about the pasta we ate earlier." Both of the Germanic brothers knew this was a lie, but they also knew it was impossible to get something from Feliciano if he didn't want to tell. He wasn't as weak as everyone thought, although he still was pretty useless. Unless you hurt his friends, brother or Ludwig that is. Or dissed pasta. Then he was scary as crap. Gilbert shuddered. He still had a scar on his leg from that time with the fork…

"Alright." The blond grudgingly allowed, studying his little lover carefully before taking his hand. Gilbert smiled at the brunette's genuine grin. Ludwig was painfully shy about public displays of affection, but he'd do anything for Feliciano. They were quite adorable together, Gilbert had to admit.

"When are we going to lunch?" He asked his brother, staring up at the plethora of flags strung above their head.

"In about an hour," his brother answered, "then we can split up again if you have no wish to go to the aquarium."

"Nah, I think I'll come. I wanna check out all the sharks." Actually, he liked the stingrays and touch tanks the best, but touch tanks weren't really manly things.

"Hey, kid, look!" Gilbert pointed up at the flags. "Two Italian flags!" That put a large smile back on the brunette's face.

"Ludwiggggg~! What restaurant do you want to go to?" The three of them were standing in the middle of a food-lined street, studying the selections.

"There's five Chinese restaurants. Five. Yao really needs to lay off."

"Yesssss, Ludwig! But what do you want to eat??" Gilbert poked the energized brunette.

"_Si_, Gilbert?" The albino bent so he could whisper in the Italian's ear.

"Treat Ludwig to a root beer float at the café around the corner from the aquarium with Heineken added," he whispered, "Tell the girl behind the counter to put it on my tab. If it's not Emilie or Madde specifically say my full name to them; they have a bunch of new waitresses. They all have nametags. You have all that?" An enthusiastic nod, and Gilbert ruffled his hair.

"What are you two whispering about?" Gilbert spun around and grabbed Feliciano into a hug.

"Damn, _Wessi_! You're such a cock-blocker!"

"WHAT?" Gilbert laughed and ran off to find food of his own.

"KESEKESEKESE. Don't forget Feli!"

"ALRIGHT GILBERT!" He heard the shout and sprinted away before his brother could catch him.

Gilbert was still chuckling quietly as he pushed open the door to a different café. He sauntered into the restraint, searching for a seat.

He spotted familiar mops of brown and gold.

"OI! 'TONI! FRANCIS!" He yelled, waving as they turned. They smiled widely and beckoned for him to sit with them, and he complied.

"_Bonjour_, Gilbert. What brings you to this side of town?" Francis asked, stretched out on a single seat of the booth in an attempt to woo the ladies…or any living being in the room that had even the slightest interest. The country of France wasn't exactly picky with his _'L'Amour_'.

"Running from West. Teased him a bit too much."

"Ahh. About what this time?" France and Spain were knowledgeable about most parts of his life. They were the only other people besides Ludwig that knew about his love of Hungary. Most everyone else thought it was lust or teasing. They also knew that he wasn't very good at emotions, and tended to sneak around things that were important to him. Which meant disrespecting his brother's boss, and teasing the living daylights out of his brother.

"Cock-blocking." They winced.

"That would do it." Francis smiled. Antonio fidgeted a bit.

"I hate to ask, but…how did it go with Eliza?"

"Horribly." Gilbert didn't bother to sugarcoat it, just dropping the bomb. "I was going to propose, but when I got there, she was already engaged to the bastard."

The two stared. They looked at each other then back at him. Gilbert knew what they were going to ask before they did.

"I'm fine though, thanks. I'm over her. She didn't even realize my feelings after all this time." Gilbert stole a burrito off Antonio's plate, steering far from the escargot on Francis's.

"Are you really?" They asked. Gilbert took a big bite of the burrito before answering.

"I'm more mad at the bastard actually, for lying."

"Lying?" They asked. Gilbert stared at them.

"Don't tell me you never noticed? Roddy had been sneaking off with someone, but they most definitely weren't Eliza." Francis seemed intrigued, leaning closer to the center of the table.

"Really now?" Gilbert nodded. "I am extremely angry at what Roddy's ditch did to them though."

"Who?" The two asked worriedly. Gilbert told them. His response was two dumbfounded expressions.

"Are you serious?" Francis pressed, "I can't see how that would work."

"I am very sure. I've seen them together a few times before, and there was no mistaking it. They were most definitely together."

* * *

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA. FIND THE PLOT YET? It's right there at the end~! -cackle- So yeah, Roderich was with another person before Eliza. I'm not disclosing anything about the person this chapter, as you can see by my extremely vague talk of them in the ending. THIS IS CALLED SECURING READERS MY DEAR COMRADES. KOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOL

Augh I wanna write my RussLiet but I know if I do I'll totally ditch this. ;A; -pets Russia scarf-

If anyone's wondering why Gilbert ran after saying he would need to take it easy? ... Yeah, it's Gilbert. 'take it a bit easier' to him means a bit different than if we say it.

AND~! Anyone who got the five-meter joke? I'LL SO DEDICATE THE NEXT CHAPTER TO ALL OF YOU. Cause that is seriously one of the best things about Gilbo, which I sadly doubt will be in the anime. Just like Korea won't. AUUUGH YOU SILLY YOUNG-SOOESE PEOPLE. NOT PUTTING MY FAVORITE ASIAN IN THE ANIME. NOW ALL THE KOREANS I KNOW WONDER WHY I RANDOMLY GLARE AT THEM.

...and yeah. I know exactly how Gilbo and Matty are gonna meet, scept the plot has run away with me, and it'll probably be the end of next chapter, although it's more likely to be the chapter after. So yeah, please don't kill me.

A request- My summary sucks. If you know a quote/song/joke/anything remotely witty that pertains to my story, please let me know? I'm at a total loss.


End file.
